


That Shade of Green

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gift Fic, M/M, Not Underage, Repetition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has trouble thinking of ways to describe his boyfriend's eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Shade of Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genelyn S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Genelyn+S.).



> A fic about my NOTP, that shows how far my friendship is willing to go...

At first, he thought they were leaf green… but after he got roped into going into the woods with his boyfriend (because there’s no way in Hell that he would go on his own accord), the color of the tree leaves paled in comparison to his boyfriend’s eyes.

At first, he thought they were grass green… but after going on a picnic date with his boyfriend, the color of the grass beneath their picnic blanket was dull in comparison to his boyfriend’s eyes.

At first, he thought they were apple green… but after picking a fresh apple from Hanji’s backyard apple tree, the green skin couldn’t hold a candle to his boyfriend’s eyes. (He probably shouldn’t have compared one of Hanji’s apples to his eyes... Hanji does do experiments on nearly everything they get their hands on.)

At first, he thought they were olive green… but after staring at the toothpick-stabbed olive in his martini glass, he knew there was no way such a drab color could be used to describe his boyfriend’s eyes.

At first, he thought they were lime green… but after looking at a lime in the grocery store, he quickly ran that thought of his head. “Lime” was no way to describe his boyfriend’s eyes.

At first, he thought they were shamrock green… but after being surrounded by that type of green every year during Erwin’s St. Patrick’s Day parties, he knew that if he ever saw that color again, he would automatically gag. (Erwin does know how to throw a party, let Levi say that. The clean cut look hides that side of Erwin very well.)

At first, he thought they were lawn green… but even after staring at his great lawn and his neighbor’s shitty one (it literally was shitty; his neighbor never picked up the dog poop that the dog owner never picked up), he knew that wasn’t an accurate way to describe his boyfriend’s eyes.

At first, he thought they were office green… but after lounging around in Mike’s office waiting for the moustachioed giant to hurry up with his meetings, he knew that that wasn’t the same color as his boyfriend’s eyes.

At first, he thought they were all these different shades of green.

At first, he thought they were easy to describe.

At first, he thought it would be easy to pinpoint the exact color they were.

At first, he never thought he would spend all this time staring into his boyfriend’s eyes and comparing their color to random objects he saw on a regular basis.

At first, he never thought he would spend most of their anniversary dinner staring into indescribably green eyes, completely ignoring whatever was coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

But there was one thing Levi did know: that he wasn’t a quitter and that he would continue to stare into those green, green eyes for as long as it took before he could describe that exact shade of green.


End file.
